violettafandomcom-20200222-history
Martina Stoessel
Martina Alejandra Stoessel Muzlera, (born March 21, 1997) is an Argentine teen actress and singer. She is best known for portraying Violetta Castillo on the Disney Channel Original Series Violetta. Life and Career Born in 1997, she's the daughter of Alejandro Stoessel and Mariana Muzlera. Martina also has a brother named Francisco Stoessel. Her musical career began in 2011 after singing "Tu Resplandor", the Spanish version of "The Glow" for the Disney Princesses. Also from 2012 was released as a single two songs for the soundtrack of Violetta, which are the focus of the series "En Mi Mundo" and two songs in duet with Pablo Espinosa one entitled "Tienes Todo" and another with Lodovica Comello entitled "Junto a Ti." Filmography Awards and Nominations External Links * * * Trivia *Martina is the youngest out of the whole cast of Violetta *Her best friend on set is Mercedes Lambre. *She normally goes to school. *She said her favorite subject is History, but she doesn't like remembering all the dates. *Lodovica Comello, Mercedes Lambre and Jorge Blanco always help her with her homework. *Her zodiacal sign is Aries. *She has a tattoo that says "All you need is love" on her right wrist. *She has a puppy called Violetta. *Her parents have been calling her Tini since she was 8 years old. *She has a double in Violetta, who is called Evelyn Valentinetti. *She loves "Teen Beach Movie". Her favorite song is "Surf Crazy" and her favorite characters are Mack and Lela. *She has an older brother called Francisco, who is a model. *She started studying singing, dancing and piano at an early age. *She was a key contributor for the Violetta soundtrack, which was released in 2012. *She is dating an actor called Peter Lanzani.Blog post about Martina and Peter's relationship *She sung the Spanish version of the song "The Glow" in 2011 which is called "Tu Resplandor". *She sung the Spanish and the Italian version of "Let It Go" from the movie "Frozen". The Spanish version is called "Libre Soy" and the Italian version is called "All'alba Sorgerò". *Her fans are called "Tinistas". *She sung "Lo Que Soy" (the Spanish version of This Is Me by Demi Lovato) in her audition to play the character Violetta. *Her idols are Justin Bieber and Miley Cyrus. She also loves Madonna, Beyoncé and Rihanna. *Her favourite TV shows are Smash and Gossip Girl. *One of her biggest dreams is to have her own solo album and to play in a huge stadium by herself. *On the Disney Channel website it said that when Martina was younger she practiced acting wearing her mom's make up. *She is working on a documentry about herself called "Simplemente Tini" (Simply Tini) and it will come out sometime this year. *Martina's father, Alejandro Stoessel, is a director and a producer. *She was born in Buenos Aires. *Her favorite song from Violetta is "Ser Mejor". *Her first role was in Patito Feo where she played Martina/young Anna but she was only in it for season 1. *In 2012 she did voice-dubbing of Alice in Alice's Birthday in Spanish. *In 2013 she did voice-dubbing of Carrie Williams in Monsters University in Italian. *She sang the Italian, English, and Spanish versions of "In My Own World". *The meaning of Martina is "of Mars the god of war, warlike". *She is 5'47 feet tall.Martina's height *She once said: "I feel like I need to set an example for teenagers around the world". *She says she tries to stay as grounded as possible. *She once said in a interview with Disney Channel UK: I love the UK! Sadly, I’ve never been – but I’d love to visit one day. There’s so much history there. I’d love to head to London and visit the historic parks, as well as Big Ben, Buckingham Palace and the amazing bridges along the River Thames. Count me in!" Gallery References Category:Cast Category:Female Cast Category:Main Cast